The Game of Clue
by AonoRunic
Summary: It isn't until the third fight that Tony figures out what is going on. Loki would say the usual villainy lines, and then add on something that made absolutely no sense. But finally, finally in that third fight Tony puts it together.


Rating: M

Word Count: 1,684

Summary: It isn't until the third fight that Tony figures out what is going on. Loki would say the usual villainy lines, and then add on something that made absolutely no sense. But finally, finally in that third fight Tony puts it together.

Notes: I couldn't sleep last night so in the spirit of my quick Loki fic, I decided to try it again. I gave myself two hours for this one since I was typing it up on my phone.

It isn't until the third fight that Tony figures out what is going on. Loki would say the usual villainy lines, and then add on something that made absolutely no sense. Not even Thor could make heads or tails of it when Tony asked him. But finally, finally in that third fight Tony puts it together. And with the face plate up Loki has a perfect view of Tony's expression when realization hits him. The Trickster grins wickedly and vanishes, leaving the rest of the team severely annoyed. But Tony has to keep himself from laughing. He goes back to the Tower, dresses in one of his best suits, and doesn't fight Pepper when she drags him to a gallery opening that night.

Nervous and just the slightest bit of excitement, that's what Tony Stark feels as he surveys the other party goers. He probably should have told someone, but the invitation had been directed at him. It was a challenge, a puzzle only he had solved, and now he wants to know the prize.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever work out any of my clues," the smooth voice taunts when Tony walks out onto the balcony for some air.

He is rather proud of himself for not showing his surprise. Tony keeps his cool as he turns to face Loki, offering the god a radiant smile. "You should call next time, much simpler."

The god grins wickedly at him again, sending a shiver down Tony's spine. Loki walks slowly toward him, stopping only when he has fully invaded Tony's personal bubble. "But where's the fun in that?"

He knows he is on dangerous ground. That hungry look in Loki's eyes, the gentle brush of Loki's hand against his arm, are clear indicators. "A god personally seeking me out." Tony shakes his head, letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm not one to say this often, but my ego doesn't really need stroking."

"That's not the only thing I plan on stroking tonight, Stark."

It's an awful line and they both know it. But when Loki's lips crash onto his Tony doesn't really care.

And okay, maybe, _maybe_, letting Loki bend him over the balcony railing was a bad idea, but it's not like anyone needed to know.

/

He is honestly shocked when Loki drops another clue during the next fight. He had thought the god had gotten his fix and was done with him. Apparently not. Tony told himself he should not be intrigued, but that didn't stop him from showing up at the five star restaurant later that night.

The reservation had been place under his name, and as the waiter leads him to his table Tony is certain he has never before seen his dining partner. But once he is seated Tony gets a good look at the man's eyes, his clever green eyes, and he knows without a doubt it is Loki.

"I have to say, the beard is a nice touch."

Loki smirks. "I rather thought so. You wouldn't want everyone to know you were dining with your enemy, now would you?"

"How very considerate of you."

"Don't sound so surprised, Stark. I do what pleases me, when it pleases me, even if that sometimes means being considerate." His voice laughs ever so slightly at the last word.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." Tony wiggled his eyebrows up and down for emphasis. As dangerous as Loki is last time had been great, and Tony really wants to do it again.

Loki chuckles. "First food, then fucking." The god licks his lips in a manner that has Tony practically melting.

Dinner is more than just great food. Tony finds himself actually enjoying Loki's company. It is rare for him to find someone who can challenge him. Sure, he has Bruce, and Rhodey is pretty smart too, but there's something about this connection with Loki that is different. He convinces himself not to think about it, because it would be just like him to form a friendship with one of SHIELD's most wanted if he went and thought about it.

And of course the end of the night finds them in the coat room, Loki back to looking like himself. Tony makes a comment about the irony of Loki being on his knees this time. Loki responds with a quirked eyebrow before taking Tony into his mouth. Tony is so close when Loki pulls away, laughing off Tony's glare. Loki pulls him close, lining him up so that Tony is pressing against his already prepared hole.

"Do you want me, Stark?" comes the whispered question.

Tony responds by thrusting deep into the god.

/

The third time they meet is in a crowed dance club. The music is loud, the place is dark, everyone is drunk, and no one notices them screwing in the corner.

/

It happens again and again. Every time Loki attacks Tony pays careful attention to his words. And every time he figures out the Trickster's clue he is rewarded in the best ways Tony Stark can think of.

But then the attacks become less frequent. And then one day Loki doesn't give a clue. And then Loki just stops appearing all together. Tony fears the god may have finally tired of him, or that something has happened to the Trickster, but in the end he refuses to accept that. He knows he has a problem when he is desperate to see Loki again. He knows, but he doesn't really care anymore.

It takes three weeks of desperate searching, of having JARVIS comb through photos, and new leases, and resumes, but Tony finally finds him. Loki says nothing when Tony shows up at his door. He simply opens it wider, inviting the other man in. For once Tony says nothing. He cannot think of anything to say.

And then Loki places a plate of linguini with red pepper and crabmeat in front of him and it is just like before…mostly. There's a tension now that wasn't there before, not even at their first meeting, not even when Tony confronted him at Stark Tower.

He follows the silent command when Loki disappears down the hallway. Somehow he finds himself in a bed with his lips against pale skin, and talented fingers brushing against his sides.

It is then, when he has white thighs wrapped around his waist and blunted nails digging at his back, that Tony Stark has a realization. And it really is the worst time to have a realization because he cannot possibly keep the words in his mouth. He freezes in the middle of what would have been a well aimed thrust. "I love you."

Loki looks up at him with critical eyes. After a moment the god's heel kicks against Tony's back, demanding he move. His face is impassive when Tony finishes and lays next to him. "Do you now?" Tony can only offer a half hearted smile. Eventually Loki tells him to go to sleep, and Tony thinks that might be the end of it.

Of course that thought gets redefined as soon as he wakes. Loki's arm rests across his chest, the arc reactor in his hand. The wires are still attached, but it would be such a simple thing for Loki to snap them. His life is literally in Loki's hands, and he is not freaking out anywhere close to the proper amount of freak out the situation requires.

"If you love me should your heart not belong to me?" Loki asks, his words casual for such dark meaning behind them.

"You know I could respond with something really cheesy like, 'it already is,' but I'm afraid you really would rip out the arc reactor then."

Loki chuckles, seemingly appeased, and places the reactor back with his chest cavity. His hand still hovers over it as the god moves to straddle Tony. "Do you think you are worthy of my love, mortal?"

Tony responds the only way he thinks appropriate. He leans up to kiss Loki. It is biting and teeth and hate until Tony finally allows Loki dominance. Usually he'd put up more of a fight, but there's something he needs to tell Loki, and neither of them have ever been able to lie in kisses before. He hears Loki's breath hitch as he moves the kiss into something more, something desperate, telling Loki he really does love him in the only way he can possibly make the Trickster believe it.

Loki breaks the kiss, retreats really. But Tony doesn't say anything, because Loki is still there. He did not kick Tony out last night, nor now when he knows this time will be something different. Loki sets the pace slow and gentle, well, as gentle as the Trickster gets in bed. It drives Tony more insane than any of the hurried times in back rooms, (not) scared someone would catch them. It hurts, it physically hurts to want someone so much.

When Tony leaves Loki shuts the door behind him. Tony knows if he goes back the apartment will be empty. This time Loki will not be found unless he wants to be.

/

Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, and Steve all attempt to get him to stop sulking. He knows it is bad when Pepper sends Clint and Thor to try and cheer him up as well. It doesn't work, none of it. He spends four months in the Tower determined to sulk and not give a shit what anyone thinks about it.

It is Natasha who finally drags him outside again. And Tony only goes because he fears what she will do to him in his sleep.

Which means she is also the one to introduce him to the new SHIELD consultant on magic when they pass her in the halls of a SHIELD secret base, hidden under an Apple store. (Tony knows Fury did that one just to piss him off.) Her name is Lilith Mathis, and she is beautiful.

But all Tony can focus on are those clever green eyes.


End file.
